1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk driving apparatus for rotating and driving an optical disk and recording or reproducing information with respect to this optical disk requires that accurate recording or reproducing should be performed by suppressing vibration occurring at the time of the driving.
A disk driving apparatus having a structure of reducing vibration at the time of driving has been proposed conventionally (for example, see JP-A-11-328944). The disk driving apparatus described in JP-A-11-328944 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The disk driving apparatus shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a main frame 3 supported in a cabinet 2 through an elastic member 1. The main frame 3 includes a spindle motor 5 for rotating a turntable 4 on which an optical disk D is fixed. Also, this main frame 3 includes a stepping motor 7 for radially reciprocating a pickup 6 with respect to the optical disk D rotating along with the turntable 4. Then, this pickup 6 moves radially with respect to the rotating optical disk D and information is recorded or reproduced. Also, a sub frame 9 is mounted in an upper surface of the main frame 3 through an elastic member 8, and vibration occurring in the main frame 3 is propagated to this sub frame 9 through the elastic member 8.
In such a disk driving apparatus, vibration propagating from the cabinet 2 to the main frame 3 damps by the elastic member 1, but vibration occurring due to rotation of the spindle motor 5 directly propagates to the main frame 3. Particularly, vibration caused by imbalance of the optical disk D rotating along with the turntable 4 tends to occur in the main frame 3.
Then, in the disk driving apparatus described above, the sub frame 9 has a resonance frequency vibrating in a phase opposite to that of the main frame 3 and thereby, the vibrations of the sub frame 9 and the main frame 3 are canceled and vibration near to the resonance frequency of the sub frame 9 is reduced.
Thus, the disk driving apparatus described above can reduce vibration at the time of driving but, for example, in case of applying a large impact due to a fall etc., there is fear that the main frame 3 supported in the cabinet 2 through the elastic member 1 is displaced in the surface direction due to the impact and makes contact with the inside of the cabinet 2. As a result of this, particularly, a problem that breakage or misalignment of the pickup 6 which is a precision component for recording or reproducing information while moving radially with respect to the rotated optical disk D with high accuracy occurs and recording or reproducing with respect to the disk D cannot accurately be performed is given as one embodiment.